


Женщины на грани нервного срыва

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Girl Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм/girl!Дин, NC-17, макси, S5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женщины на грани нервного срыва

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: evenover  
> Арт к фику: http://pay.diary.ru/~w-otp/p89594333.htm

***  
Это так же легко, как устроить Дину рак кишечника в пятой стадии, как отправить его в прошлое, в будущее, к черту на рога.  
Захария просто ждет, пока Дин отливает. Ждет терпеливо, с брезгливой своей типичной миной. Дин поворачивается, застегивает ширинку, и…

\- Блядь! Извращенец! Удод, как ты меня нашел?  
\- Я искал, – ухмыляется Захария.  
\- Ты мало того, что импотент, так еще и педераст? Не знал, что ангелы…  
\- Хватит, Дин.  
\- Ты повторяешься.  
\- А так?

Дин не очень понимает, что происходит. Просто что-то лишнее, и чего-то нет, и линия его взгляда становится ниже, хотя он не наклоняется.

\- Я подумал, что теперь, когда у тебя нет самого дорогого, ты согласишься.  
\- Ты, уебок, я никогда не скажу «да»… Что?

У него высокий голос. То есть он низкий для… ну, для какой-нибудь девицы. Но это не голос тридцатилетнего мужика. И уж точно это не голос Дина.

\- Что, сестренка, ошиблась дверью? Ты гляди, здесь тебе тоже найдется работа.

Здоровый, как буйвол, дальнобойщик смотрит на Дина так, словно хочет его трахнуть. Тут все голубые, что ли?

Захария сдриснул, как всегда. И что-то идет не так.  
Дин кидается к зеркалу, игнорируя масляный взгляд бухого работяги.

***  
\- Пошли.  
\- Девушка, я не танцую.  
\- Я сказал – пошли, Сэм!  
\- Что с вами? Что…

Сэм реагирует не на узкую ладонь, лежащую на его плече, не на дыхание возле уха, пахнущее виски, не на наглые слова, сказанные приказным тоном, не на свое имя. Он видит на девушке куртку отца, то есть – куртку Дина. И вскакивает на ноги.  
Он не успевает спросить: «Кто ты, и что ты сделала с моим братом?!», как узнавание отодвигает на задний план все звуки прокуренного шумного бара.

Дин не дает Сэму сесть за руль, словно то, что он ведет Импалу сам, может вернуть ему мужское достоинство. Приходится придвинуть сиденье ближе к рулю.  
\- Еще раз: что он сказал?  
\- Я скажу Михаилу «да», если у меня отобрать член.

Дин очень старается не паниковать. Он отвечает односложно, он, собственно, _отвечает_ , но Сэм видит, как его… ее… – да нет же, конечно «его» – как брата колотит, как он стискивает зубы, как пялится на дорогу широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Сэм старается не рассматривать Дина, но это выше его сил.  
Стрижка, шмотки, обувь – все то же. Но он – баба. Не самая красивая, хотя…  
Пухлые губы, ровный нос, пушистые ресницы, невыщипанные брови – это все Дин. Но в то же время – девушка. Сэм лет в тринадцать как-то пытался представить Дина девушкой. Это было в тот период, когда Дин не выходил у него из головы никогда – ни во время занятий, ни во время охот, ни во время дрочек.  
Но тогда Сэм справился.  
А теперь…

\- Пиздец, – говорит Дин, заруливая на стоянку перед мотелем. Сэм как никогда с ним согласен.  
В номере Дин легко выскальзывает из ботинок, скидывает куртку, рубашку… и остается в джинсах, которые еле держатся у него на бедрах, и в футболке, облепляющей грудь. Грудь.  
У Дина грудь.  
Пиздец.

\- Мы с этим справимся, Дин, – говорит Сэм, потому что надо что-то сказать.  
\- Я надеюсь! – истерически взвизгивает Дин, и тут же пугается себя, своего голоса, своих эмоций. Он снимает джинсы вместе с трусами. Сэм очень рад, что Дин в виде девушки такой невысокий, в смысле… В общем, хорошо, что футболка Дина закрывает бедра.  
Дин идет в ванную, и пока он туда идет – два с половиной шага – Сэм пялится на его ноги. Они не такие кривые, как были у Дина-парня, но и идеальными их не назовешь. К тому же они… Не волосатые, нет. Просто на голенях – светлый тонкий пух. На бедрах – нету. Дин громко хлопает дверью.  
Через час Сэм начинает психовать. Дин не отвечает на стук, не реагирует на шутки. В ванной тихо, совсем тихо.

\- Если ты не выйдешь, Дин, я высажу дверь.

В голове толпятся какие-то идиотские комментарии, вроде того, что Дин ведет себя, как истинная девица, занимая ванную на полдня, но Сэм молчит, сдерживается.  
Щелкает замок.  
Дин все в той же футболке. Ничего не изменилось.

\- Так, – говорит он. – Так.  
\- Что ты там делал? – Сэм понимает, что это дурацкий вопрос, но он не хочет задавать те, которые крутятся на языке. Какой у тебя теперь номер, Дин? Ты не думаешь побрить ноги, Дин?  
\- Я там… неважно. А я ничего так в виде бабы, да? Я б себе вдул!

Хорошо, что он начал шутить.

\- Позвоним Касу, – предлагает Сэм, и Дин вздрагивает. В номере холодно, а Дин босиком, и грудь… соски… в общем, они _торчат_.  
\- Дин, ты не хочешь одеться?  
\- Во что? – с искренним любопытством интересуется Дин.  
\- Да какая разница, ты же…

«Простудишься». Джессика всегда простужалась на сквозняке. Дин – не Джессика. Да Сэм и не помнит, как было у Джесс. Он почти совсем ее не помнит.  
Дин осторожно садится на краешек кровати.

\- Так странно, – говорит он беспомощно. Черт, у него охрененный голос. Низкий, с легкой хрипотцой, словно он курит. Сэм не в кассу вспоминает про секс по телефону. Дин как-то позвонил и поставил на громкую связь, издеваясь над младшим братом. В шестнадцать лет это было просто ужасно.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Тяжело наверху и… и слишком легко внизу, – тут же откликается Дин. А потом улыбается. А потом смеется. А потом ржет и валится на спину, и колотит ладонью по покрывалу. У него аккуратные ногти. Короткие, грязные, но очень красивые.  
\- Дин… Дин… Ну, ты чего? У тебя истерика? Воды? Дать по морде?

В другое время Сэм схватил бы Дина за грудки и потряс, но теперь у брата… грудь. В общем, Сэм боится прикасаться к нему. Дин затихает и остается лежать. Он смотрит в потолок, и футболка… задралась.  
Блядь!!!  
Сэм не успевает себя остановить. Он садится рядом и натягивает футболку Дина, прикрывая островок темно-русых волос, там, внизу.  
Дин дергается, мигом забирается с ногами на кровать и вцепляется в футболку, тянет трикотаж до самых колен.

\- Подведем итоги! – говорит он бесстрастно. Если бы Сэма превратили в бабу, он бы так не смог.  
\- Значит… у меня нет пениса, зато есть грудь. Я довольно неопрятная девка, мне за тридцать, у меня неплохой бюст и слишком много волос, где не надо. И слишком мало на голове. И нет члена. И у меня неплохая талия. И… наверное у меня там… клитор, да? И вла… О, нет. Сэм, сделай что-нибудь!!!

Дина хватает совсем ненадолго.

\- Все нормально, Дин! Главное, ты жив! Ангельские превращения – это обратимый процесс, ничего страшного. У нас есть дело, у нас тут Апокалипсис, так что не сочти меня бездушным придурком, но конец света вовсе не в том, что у тебя лишние и… недостающие волосы.  
\- Ты бездушный придурок, – бормочет Дин. – Как я буду охотиться?  
\- Как Эллен, и Джо, и… и Тамара, и другие женщины. Все в порядке, – кажется, получается неплохо, Дин расслабляется. А потом вдруг улыбается похабно и подмигивает:  
\- Хочешь посмотреть на мои сиськи?  
\- Дин!!!  
\- Да ладно! Все младшие братья подглядывают за своими старшими сестрами.  
\- С чего ты взял?! Что ты несешь?  
\- Да ты женскую грудь когда видел в последний раз, Сэмми?

Непонятно. Слишком резкий переход, слишком быстро он смирился. Или не смирился?  
Дин стоит на матрасе, стоит на коленях, опустив руки вдоль своего нового тела. Знать бы, что у него в голове.  
\- Смотри! – вдруг орет он и задирает футболку.  
Да, ему и в таком варианте не семнадцать, но при этом у Дина плоский живот с аккуратной капелькой пупка, тонкая талия, округлые бедра, грудь… Да. Грудь. Грудь… Небольшая, но и не плоская, Сэм не умеет определять размер на глаз, но тут где-то второй. Соски розовые и маленькие. А внизу – кудрявый треугольник.  
Сэму все это впечатывается в сетчатку, Дин слишком быстро опускает футболку.

\- Ну как? – спрашивает он с интересом.  
\- Дин, хватит!  
\- Ладно, Саманта, как скажешь.

Дин встает и подходит к сумке. Сэм не может подобрать слова от возмущения: то есть при любом раскладе – _это он_ рыжая баба?!!  
Брат вышвыривает вещи на пол. А шрамы все на нем, родные, несводимые. На лодыжке белый чирк от ножа, на бедре - от когтей вервульфа три рельефных полосы. Остальных не видно, но Сэм помнит их – большинство он сам зашивал или обрабатывал.  
Дин стоит в окружении валяющихся на паласе шмоток. Он отпинывает от себя рубашку и раздраженно вздыхает:

\- Блин, придется тратить бабло. Причем все мои кредитки недействительны. Вот попал!  
\- Дин, – Сэм осторожно приближается к брату. У Дина даже запах не изменился, разве что стал слабее и мягче. Ладно – _значительно_ мягче. – Дин, то есть ты не скажешь Михаилу большое «Да»?  
\- Из-за того, что мне дали охрененную возможность поиграть за другую команду? Пффф, Сэмми! Ни за что. Это какая-то, скажем прямо, беспомощная идея Зака.  
\- Ага. Хорошо.

Сэма слегка отпускает. Вообще-то, он боялся, что расчет крылатых засранцев очень даже правильный: Дин без члена? _Серьезно_?  
Дин вроде бы спокоен. Он лезет в сумку Сэма и нагло берет его чистую футболку.  
\- Чувак!  
\- Она будет длиннее.  
Да. Это аргумент.  
Сэму страшно хочется, чтоб Дин прикрыл колени. Почему колени – Сэм не знает, но ему кажется, что тогда станет легче.  
Дин снова направляется в ванную.  
Сэм ложится спать и говорит вслух, в потолок, рассчитывая неизвестно на что:

\- Пусть завтра все будет нормально!

Он хочет дождаться Дина, но вырубается почему-то. Всю ночь ему снятся женщины, какие-то незнакомые, или знакомые – Сэм не может понять. Он видит изгибы, соски, груди, задницы, узкие запястья, он слышит перезвон женских голосов, но ни фига не понимает, что они ему говорят.

***  
Ничего не изменилось – Дин все так же спит столько, сколько дают. И плевать, что сейчас он баба.  
Сэм успевает сходить в душ, принести кофе, прошерстить газеты и позвонить Бобби – послушать гробовое молчание в ответ на новости, а затем сухой язвительный смешок.  
Дин спит. Так, как спит всегда: мордой в подушку, подтянув одно колено к груди, сбив одеяло. Его длинные, не самые прямые в мире ноги сейчас гладкие – он побрил их? Господи, он вчера их побрил… У Сэма мутится в голове.  
Чуть повыше пятки – порез. Дин порезался, когда брил ноги. «Остановите Землю, я сойду». Он наверняка взял бритву Сэма!

Сэм выбрасывает бритву, даже не посмотрев на лезвие.

\- Чувак, сколько времени… а что у меня с голосом? О.

Вот такой динов утренний сбор себя.

Дин резко встает, как и не спал. Только на щеке – отпечаток мятой наволочки. На нежной гладкой щеке. Сэму нестерпимо хочется потрогать… Дина… коснуться его лица. Но он не будет, он еще жить хочет. _Да и вообще_.

\- Бобби…  
\- Я говорил с ним.  
\- Ага.

Дин даже не спрашивает, что сказал Сингер. И правильно не спрашивает – смешок не считается за ответ, а если Бобби найдет, как вытащить Дина из очередной ерунды, он позвонит.  
А что, теперь ванная в мотелях всегда будет занята?  
Дин выходит через сорок минут, у него на голове полный шухер – все стоит дыбом, волосы мокрые. Ноги снова голые, футболка снова Сэма.  
Им _определенно_ нужен план.

\- Дин, слушай, давай я схожу в магазин и куплю тебе одежду, а ты пока свяжешься с Касом, мы же ему так и не сказали. А потом можно заглянуть в библиотеку, хотя я не думаю, что…  
\- Ладно.  
\- А?  
\- Ладно. Иди, купи мне одежду, а я позвоню Касу, и все будет нормально.

Про «нормально» – это скорее вопрос. Дин слишком сговорчивый, слишком потерянный. Он даже не хорохорится. Сэму становится его страшно жалко.

\- Старик, мы справимся.  
\- Я знаю, – Дин маленькими глотками пьет кофе. В утреннем свете подсыхающие пряди кажутся светлее, чем раньше, а глаза – ярче. И еще ресницы – вот они вроде как темнее.

\- Мы замутим тебе новые документы…  
\- Я знаю, Сэм. Мы сделаем все, что нужно, да, – Дин раздражается, или просто хуже себя контролирует.  
Сэму нестерпимо хочется его обнять.  
Ну, не то чтоб это неожиданно – мальчики-Винчестеры позволяли себе крепкое мужское объятье вместо плаксивых разговоров. Но дело в том, что Дина хочется обнять нежно. Он такой хрупкий. Сутулый, полуголый, мокрый. И грудь. И длинные девчоночьи пальцы.

\- Сэм, что с тобой?  
\- Что?  
\- Мне не нравится, как ты на меня смотришь. Давай, пошел отсюда. У нас есть дела.  
\- А как я смотрю?  
\- Хватит мямлить.  
\- Ладно-ладно.

Дин останавливает Сэма, когда он уже одной ногой за дверью:

\- Мне теперь придется всегда ссать сидя?

Сэм сбегает, чтоб не отвечать. И чтоб не хотеть обнимать старшего брата, не надо, это лишнее, пожалуйста, не надо.  
В торговом центре он понимает, что не узнал новые размеры Дина.

***  
\- Что это? – Сэму кажется, или в голосе Дина – бабские капризные нотки?  
\- Это джинсы, это рубашка, это…  
\- Футболка, я вижу.  
\- Ну это до первого магазина, потом сам выберешь. Я не знал, какой у тебя размер, я так, на глаз…

Лучше не вспоминать разговор с девушкой-консультантом. И что творилось в обувном – тоже.

\- Нет, а нафига ты купил мне Левайсы?  
\- А что?  
\- Транжира Сэмми! Какая прелесть!

Эта ехидная сучка – его брат?

\- Ладно, хватит. Одевайся!  
\- Эй! Это мне надо нервничать, это у меня центр тяжести переместился так, что я падаю вперед при каждом шаге.

Да? Сэм не заметил.

\- Дин, ты же не станешь вести себя, как девушка?

В Сэма летит пульт.  
А потом оказывается, что Дин надеялся на короткую юбку. Он, должно быть, шутит. Сэм даже цвет рубашки старался подобрать привычный Дину. Клетчатая рубашка, джинсы, кроссовки – что ему еще надо?  
Дин сам не знает, что ему надо. Сейчас у него стадия «Я-покажу-всем-телкам-как-должна-себя-вести-клевая-цыпочка».  
Это смотрится катастрофически. Он же Дин. Он подмигивает продавщицам и официанткам, и какое счастье, что он передумал насчет юбки – он и так выглядит, словно лесбиянка-буч, если бы еще юбка…  
С джинсами Сэм промахнулся, они слегка малы, Дину пришлось застегивать их, лежа. А вот рубашка длинновата, и Дин завязывает ее узлом на пузе. На плоском девичьем животе.

\- Ну давай, Сэмми. Расскажи мне о полтергейсте.  
\- Дин, я не думаю, что нам надо охотиться сейчас.  
\- А что нам надо сейчас? Кас сказал – он не может ничего поделать, его отключили от ангельского силового поля.  
\- Он не смеялся?  
\- Я тебе щас врежу, Сэм.  
\- Прости.  
\- Нет. Он не смеялся. Он вообще не смеется. Он, кажется, не понял, в чем вообще проблема.  
\- И Бобби не звонил.  
\- И Бобби не звонил. Так что мы пойдем по простому пути. Мы не станем связываться с демонами, мы завалим простенького полтергейста и заодно проверим, как я теперь в деле.  
\- Дин…  
\- И не вздумай спорить, ты меня уже заебал…

Сэму дурно от этого «заебал». Просто дурно.

\- Я только хотел сказать, что если ты собираешься и дальше жрать на завтрак картошку фри с гамбургерами – эти джинсы на тебя не налезут уже завтра.  
\- Сучка.  
\- Нет, Дин. Сучка теперь у нас ты.

Сэм начинает ловить кайф от этой ситуации. Дин-девушка умеет краснеть. Ничего более очаровательного Сэм не видел в своей жизни.

\- Я считаю, что мне надо трахнуться.

К черту. Как им все исправить?!!!

\- А?  
\- Ну, что хорошего в том, что мой член теперь с горошину размером?

Сэм не сразу понимает, что Дин говорит о… о клиторе. Боже, ну почему бы ему просто не помолчать?!

\- Я не знаю… ничего хорошего! – слишком резко отвечает Сэм. Он вот только сейчас понимает всю свалившуюся на них беду. Дин точно так же будет трахаться со всем, что движется, но теперь это будут парни. Потные пьяные мужики из баров – а кого Дин еще может снять в барах?

\- …так что нежные женские ручки…

А. А-а-а-а! Ага. Дин теперь лесбиянка. И как Сэм мог подумать, что Дин изменит свою ориентацию? Для него же это – мужеложство. По любому.

\- Я не уверен, что ты найдешь столько женщин, готовых тебя удовлетворить.  
\- Да ладно! Эй, лапочка…  
\- Извращенка!

Миловидная официантка с шестым номером бюста, брезгливо кривит губы. Дин смотрит задумчиво на ее грудь и спрашивает:

\- И почему мне досталось так мало?

Он трогает себя сквозь рубашку. Он без лифчика – Сэм не смог себя заставить купить Дину лифчик. Округлая плоть сминается под ладонью, и хорошо, что теперь рубашка скрывает торчащие соски. Сэму этого не кажется мало.

\- Ужасно странно без утренней эрекции, – задумчиво произносит Дин и отправляет в рот ломтик картошки.  
Сэм сползает на стуле ниже. Он старательно не думает о том, что Дин сказал «без» – а у него встало.

***  
Пока они гонят в Аризону, где в Скоттсдейле намечается это мелкое легкое дело с полтергейстом, Дин успевает привыкнуть к тому, что не надо заходить в мужские сортиры на стоянках.  
Из одного он выходит расхристанный и со сбитыми костяшками, злой, как сто чертей. Он молча садится на пассажирское, и Сэм говорит:

\- Э… Намек понял. Что случилось?

Дин не отвечает, только швыряет в Сэма ключи. Через семьдесят миль он выдавливает из себя:

\- Прикинь… меня чуть не изнасиловали.

Сэма тошнит. Он сглатывает горькое и говорит:

\- Ты справился, да?  
\- Конечно! – зло отвечает Дин и добавляет еще через десять миль: - Девчонки такие слабые. Это так… Это западло.

Сэму хочется остановить Импалу и поцеловать Дина. Не в губы, а просто. Чтоб он знал – Сэм рядом. Он не даст его в обиду.  
Дин молчит до самого Скоттсдейла.

\- О, вы такая красивая пара! – щебечет благообразная старушка через стойку администратора.  
\- Пошли, Сэм, нам нужен другой мотель! – цедит Дин сквозь зубы. У него новая стадия: «Я-не-баба-убью-любого-кто-забудет». Забыть может только Сэм, остальным и в голову не придет, что эта лихая коротко стриженная девка – вовсе не девка.  
Сэм уговаривает Дина остаться. В любом другом месте их точно так же примут за пару.

***  
Дин снова торчит в ванной полчаса, и Сэм снова засыпает. Просыпается он ночью. Кровать Дина пуста.  
Брат стоит у окна, вжавшись лбом в стекло. Он полностью одет, и на секунду Сэм пугается, что Дин сбежит от него.  
Сэм вылезает из кровати и подходит к окну. Они и правда… хорошо смотрятся вместе. Русые волосы Дина не торчат, как обычно, а спадают на лоб неровной короткой челкой. Выбритые виски только подчеркивают хрупкость брата. Сэм не может удержаться.  
Его крупные ладони на узких плечах Дина смотрятся слишком большими.  
Дин дергается, сбрасывая руки Сэма.

\- Ты чего, Дин?  
\- Знаешь… Вот ты бьешь со всей силы, вкладывая в удар все, что у тебя есть, понимаешь?

Сэм кивает на всякий случай, разглядывая в стекле кривую усмешку, которая делает Дина совсем беззащитным.  
\- Ты бьешь, а получается так слабо, как во сне. Понимаешь?

Сэм понимает. Ему часто снится, что он дерется, а удары не достают соперника, словно руки отяжелели, словно не поднять, не сжать кулак…

\- Дин, все будет хорошо.

Это банально, но что еще можно сказать?

\- Ты только не веди себя так… Не нарывайся, в общем. Я могу не успеть тебя прикрыть.

Сэм замирает и послушно ждет ответа. Ему страшно.

\- О’кей. Я понял.

Сэм не успевает просечь, что он делает. Он просто наклоняется и целует Дина в макушку.

\- Эй, чувак! – взвивается Дин, но как-то в пол силы. Неубедительно.  
\- Ложись, а? Нам завтра свидетелей опрашивать.

Дин ложится, не раздеваясь.

***  
На этот раз он встает раньше. Когда Сэм разлепляет веки, Дин уже сидит за своим ноутом и выглядит как-то не так.  
Он словно… словно он больше девушка, чем вчера. О…  
Сэм понимает, что Дин сходил в магазин. Больше всего сейчас он похож на Джо? Да, наверное. Футболка в облип, джинсы, низко сидящие на бедрах. Ботинки на небольшом широком каблуке. А еще он что-то сделал с волосами. Зачесал назад? В общем, он просто девчонка.  
Россыпь едва заметных веснушек на носу, пухлые розовые губы, тень от ресниц…  
Что там Дин говорил про утреннюю эрекцию?  
Сэм бормочет: «Добрутр», и смывается в ванную. Дин прав. Дин всегда прав, пора бы привыкнуть. Слишком давно не было секса, слишком давно… Последний раз с Руби. Черт! Полгода уже? Больше? Считается ли то, что было с Руби?  
Сэм быстро дрочит, широко расставив ноги. Он справился тогда, в другой жизни. Он убедил себя, что влечение к брату отдаляет его от желанной нормы больше, чем все Охоты вместе взятые, он просто забыл.  
Но сейчас, когда Дин периодически трогает грудь и морщится, словно она у него болит, когда он широко расставляет колени, еще не отвыкнув, что между ног – ничего, когда у него нежная-нежная кожа и мягкие волосы, когда он – самая красивая на свете девчонка, по мнению Сэма… Что-то ломается.  
Главное, сейчас тихо. Сэм не издает ни звука, кончая под жесткими струями воды. Он смотрит, как мутную сперму смывает в водосток, и только тогда позволяет себе выдох.

\- Давай одевайся, Сэмми. Я позвонил миссис Райт-Пен, она ждет службу психологической поддержки через сорок минут.  
\- А завтрак?  
\- Обойдешься.

Они что, поменялись местами?

Стоп. Психологическая поддержка? Да, электриков-женщин Сэм не встречал.

\- Да, мисс Кэпвел. Это второй брак у Джонатана. Где? Я не знаю. Да, это был ее дом, первой жены, Кэсси. Нет, мы с ней незнакомы. Она умерла до того, как мы поженились с Джонатаном. О, это так ужасно. Что же мне делать?

Мисс Кэпвел, то есть Дин, очень старается. Он и правда в образе, только психолог из него неважный. Все советы дает Сэм: заведите хобби, отпустите своего погибшего мужа, найдите другого…

\- Надо переехать. Вам надо переехать, миссис Гловер, – вот этот совет Дина очень ценный, призрак бывшей жены погибшего мужа миссис Гловер не даст ей покоя.  
Когда они выходят на улицу, Сэм хлопает Дина по плечу:

\- Отлично сработано.  
\- Не делай так. Я тебе не «свой парень».

Сэм ни хрена не понимает.

***  
Конечно, Кэсси кремировали. Конечно, они лезут ночью в дом и ищут, ищут, ищут хоть что-то.  
Надо утром снова идти к миссис Гловер.  
В машине – снова ведет Сэм – Дин спрашивает заинтересованно:

\- Чувак, я же девственница, наверное?  
\- Не знаю, Дин. По идее остались шрамы, стрижка, все остальное – ты просто стал таким, каким был бы, родись девочкой.

Дин вздрагивает, а потом качает головой.

\- Знаешь, я вчера попытался… ну… это…

Сэм понимает Дина в ту же секунду, просто потому что Дин становится пунцовым.

\- Подрочить, короче.  
\- Когда ты успел? – сконфуженно спрашивает Сэм.  
\- В кровати, когда лег. И ничего. То есть… я не кончил. Это нормально?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Я хочу вытянуть из моего положения все, что можно. Если не будет оргазмов – я подставлюсь Михаилу!  
\- Надеюсь, ты шутишь?  
\- Я шучу. Но так нечестно.

Сэм трясет головой. Ему не нравятся картинки, которые мелькают перед глазами: его брат в погоне за оргазмом снимает парней в придорожных барах.

\- Ты обещал быть осторожным.  
\- Что может быть безопаснее собственных пальцев? – раздраженно отвечает Дин и поворачивается к окну. Он слишком часто молчит в женском варианте.  
Сэму надо уединиться. Срочно. Он представляет, как Дин трет себя там, и, кажется, может спустить от давления штанов на член.  
Звонок Бобби как нельзя кстати.  
Дин выхватывает телефон.

\- Ну?  
\- Кто это? А, черт, Дин? – Дин поставил на громкую связь. Сэм восхищается – голос Бобби даже не дрогнул.  
\- Скорее Диана, – фыркает Дин. – Что у тебя?  
\- Ну… парни, я нашел слишком много бредятины на счет смены пола с помощью всяких нехирургических методов, но ничего такого, что было бы полезно. Простите.  
\- Блядь! – орет Дин. Он тяжело дышит, и грудь вздымается, и в машине жарко – Дин расстегнул отцовскую куртку, с которой отказался расстаться. А лифчик он тоже не купил! Ха.  
\- Держись, Дин. Все, что могу тебе сказать. Кастиель...  
\- Бесполезен.  
\- Ясно. Ну, давайте, я на связи.  
\- Угу, – Дин сует телефон во внутренний карман. Телефон падает на пол – Дин промахивается.  
\- Ебаный в рот!!! – орет Дин. – Чертовы пернатые ублюдки! Чтоб вам всем икалось на том свете!!!  
\- Я понял! – Сэм рулит к обочине, потому что не хочет обсуждать это на ходу.  
\- Что ты понял? – в зеленых глазах Дина светится надежда.  
\- Они хотели, чтоб тебе было плохо. А мы должны сделать, чтоб тебе так было хорошо. Еще лучше, чем раньше.  
\- Это невозможно, Сэм.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты должен получить кайф от нынешнего положения.  
\- Я пытался! – бурчит Дин.  
\- Может, надо сделать что-то… богопротивное. Чтоб они ужаснулись и вернули все обратно.  
\- Ага, переспать с собственным братом! – язвительно произносит Дин. И все. И Сэм запалился.  
\- Сэм? Сэмми… Я не верю. О, черт, я не верю. Ты хочешь этого?  
\- Нет!  
\- Сэ-э-эм…

Сэм не знает, в чем он прокололся. Ну, встало – это да. Но остальное? Он покраснел? Или моргнул? Или что вообще?!  
Дин кладет ладонь ему на ширинку, и Сэм дергается в сторону, но куда тут денешься? Руль, приборная доска, рычаг переключения скоростей… Он вжимается боком в дверь Импалы, словно ожидая от нее поддержки.  
Ладонь Дина давит на молнию, и Сэм очень старается не подбрасывать бедра, не прижиматься к руке брата… Брата. Там, внутри этого тела – Дин.  
Дин убирает руку с очень задумчивым выражением на лице. Он трет бровь, кусает губы. Сэм сжимает кулаки. Только не смотреть на него, только не смотреть!

\- Поехали. В закусочной поговорим, я жрать хочу.

Но в закусочной слишком много народу, и Сэм видит, как Дину подмигивают, и Дин вздрагивает, а потом показывает средний палец, но это не работает, точнее, работает наоборот. Сэм протягивает руку и стирает капельку кетчупа с уголка губ Дина.  
И все, и больше никто к Дину не лезет.  
Только брат молчит, никак не комментируя действие Сэма.  
Разве женщины должны столько молчать?

***  
В номере Дин сграбастывает все грязные шмотки и несет их в прачечную.

\- Не надо, Дин! Я сам…  
\- Мне не трудно, – сухо кидает Дин и уходит. Может, он оскорблен и не хочет находиться с Сэмом в одном номере? Может, он назло? Может, он показывает, что не против заниматься женскими делами? Господи, что у него в голове?! Сэм многое бы отдал, чтоб узнать.  
Бобби как чует, что Сэм один.

\- Как он?  
\- Я не пойму. То ничего вроде, а то… Не знаю. Ну вообще ему херово, конечно.  
\- Конечно. Слушай, это же вроде как наказание, да? Мера воздействия? Так сделайте так, чтоб он кайфовал.  
\- Слушай, ну у мудрецов мысли сходятся!  
\- Ты тоже так подумал?  
\- Ага. Только…  
\- Как сделать ему хорошо?  
\- Ну!  
\- Не знаю, Сэм. Обмозгуйте. Секс?

У Сэма першит в горле.

\- Я тоже думал…Ну… секс…Что еще нравится Дину? Жрачка и секс.  
\- Только ты уж не подкладывай Дина под кого попало!

Бобби вообще себя слышит сейчас?! Сэм глухо мычит в трубку.

\- Жрачка, секс и ты! – ржет Бобби. У Сэма останавливается сердце и не заводится до того момента, пока Бобби не говорит:  
\- Ладно, извини. У меня со всеми этими делами хреново с чувством юмора стало.

Выдыхай, Сэмми. Он ни на что не намекал.

\- Держитесь, парни!

Это как пароль. Это вместо «пока» – уже слишком давно.

\- Держись, Бобби!

Дин возвращается с высушенными шмотками и… идет в ванную, конечно.  
Сэм останавливает его у двери.

\- Ты прости меня. Ну, за то, что в машине…

Дин невидяще смотрит на верхнюю пуговицу Сэма. Он все же не низкий для девчонки, он ростом примерно как… как Сара, да. Просто для Дина он крошечный. Он стоит слишком близко.

\- Проехали, Сэмми.

Сэму кажется, или голос стал более хриплый?

\- Это просто… надо мне с кем-нибудь познакомиться. Давно ничего, и меня несет.  
\- Познакомиться? – уточняет Дин, и его глаза становятся зеленее. Разве это возможно? И чего он всегда заставляет Сэма называть вещи своими именами? Зачем? Сэму и так несладко.  
\- Да. Познакомиться. Переспать. Заняться любовью. Трахнуться! – Сэм злится, и Дин слишком близко, и зачем он…

Дин целует его.  
Он поднимается на цыпочках, обхватывает лицо Сэма, наклоняет к себе, впивается в губы. Нежными-нежными пухлыми губами. Сэм отвечает тут же – разве ему дали возможность сдержаться? Он притискивает к себе Дина, прижимается к его груди, к мягкой упругой груди, он целует брата, целует эту невозможную девчонку, и Дин _стонет_. И рвется в сторону.

\- Что это было? – спрашивает он и запечатывает себе рот ладонью. И смотрит огромными глазами на Сэма. У Дина такие расширенные зрачки, что не видно радужки.  
\- Ты поцеловал меня, – растерянно говорит Сэм, чувствуя себя клиническим идиотом.

Стоит колом, и больше всего хочется сорвать с Дина футболку, и наглядеться на его грудь, и войти в него, и непонятно, зачем Люциферу такой ебнутый сосуд???

\- Я хотел. Я не смог сдержаться. Я хотел… и я …я _стонал_?! От поцелуя? С тобой. Убей меня, Сэм!

Дин идет к кровати и валится лицом вниз, накрывает голову подушкой. Сэм не может справиться с собой. Он проводит рукой по ширинке, сильно вдавливая ладонь.  
Нет, сейчас надо успокоить Дина.  
Сэм садится на кровать и начинает гладить сведенные лопатки, напряженные мышцы спины, плечи. Дин вздрагивает. Вскакивает. И начинает орать.

\- Не делай так, не трогай меня, у меня там, блядь, кто-то сделал эрогенные зоны, это тело меня меняет, я долбанная блондинка, я ни хера не соображаю, я весь мокрый уже там…

Сэм не сразу понимает, что там – это в трусах. Сэм смотрит на губы Дина. Дин дышит ртом, словно у него насморк. Сэм как наяву видит: он входит в этот жаркий рот, нежные губы смыкаются вокруг члена, Дин сосет…  
Кого тут надо убить?..

\- Все, все, я не трогаю тебя, Дин, не трогаю! Давай я сейчас один схожу к миссис Гловер, а ты успокойся…  
\- Я СПОКОЕН! – вопит Дин, и в дверь стучат.

Настороженная старушка-администратор стоит на пороге и качает головой осуждающе:  
\- Мистер, вы обижаете девушку? Нехорошо…  
\- Это девушка его обижает! – кричит Дин с кровати, и старушка, поджав губы, уходит.  
\- Дин…  
\- Все. Иди к своей Гловер.

Сэм решает проигнорировать страстное желание запереться в сортире всего на минуточку, и уходит поспешно.

***  
Бинго!  
Это так банально, что даже смешно – свадебное платье. Муж миссис Гловер оставил на память свадебное платье своей первой жены Кэсси. Почему люди – такие психи? Дело за малым – залезть в комнату покойного мистера Гловера и спереть платье.  
Дина в комнате нет. Сэм автоматически щелкает пультом – последнее, что смотрел Дин – платный канальчик. Комнату наполняют стоны, и Сэм поспешно вырубает телек.  
Пальцы потные, и Сэм с трудом попадает по кнопкам на телефоне,

\- Где ты, Дин?  
\- Я в баре, детка. Не волнуйся за меня, приду поздно.  
\- В каком баре?  
\- Не скажу! – Дин тянет гласные, и это была бы пародия на манерного гея, если бы у Дина был не этот хриплый блядский голос. У Сэма сводит яйца от желания и клинит мозги от страха за брата.  
\- Пожалуйста. Я не стану тебе мешать, я просто буду поблизости.  
\- Я уже большая девочка, Сэмми! – в трубке раздаются гудки отбоя, и Сэм решительно идет к двери. Импалу Дин забрал, но есть немного наличных на такси. Заодно и узнаем, что тут за бары в окрестности.

***  
Импала стоит у шестого по счету бара. Зараза, далеко заехал. Сэм отдает восемьдесят баксов водителю – грабеж, вот же сволочь! Но таксист честно ждал Сэма у каждого заведения, так что ладно.  
Дин сидит на барной табуретке и пьет виски. Рядом – какой-то волосатый чмошник в косухе. Ну конечно, кого еще Дин мог подпустить к себе?  
Дин на редкость органичен сейчас – в этих голубых джинсах, облепляющих задницу, в черной футболке, которая подчеркивает… он что, не понимает?! Подчеркивает, что на Дине нет бюстгалтера. Дин со стороны кажется расслабленным – сидит девчонка в баре, пьет крепкое, не прочь познакомиться. Но Сэм видит напряженную шею – длинную тонкую шею. Дин на взводе. Сильно на взводе.  
Придурок в косухе периодически наклоняется к Дину и что-то говорит, его немытые патлы касаются уха, и Сэму хочется убивать.  
Дин отвечает, видно, как он насмешливо щурит глаза, как крутит в пальцах рюмку. Чмошник отваливает.  
Фуф, Сэм забивается в самый темный угол. Он успевает насчитать семерых, но Дин всех отшивает. С кем-то он говорит дольше, с кем-то почти совсем не общается, только смотрит – и парней сдувает. Когда к Дину начинает клеиться восьмой, брат поводит плечом, потягивается по-мужски и идет играть в бильярд.  
О. Это круто.  
Все те восемь и плюс еще примерно тридцать парней окружают стол. Дин играет так, как играет – он не пытается красиво изогнуться, не ложится бюстом на зеленый бархат стола, но в каждом его движении такой секс, что Сэм готов пойти и отдрочить прямо в грязном сортире.  
Почему? Черт побери, почему? Ведь он запретил себе. Неужели это было… Запрет настолько слаб, что стоило Дину принять женскую форму – и все? И Сэма уже нет, и запретов нет?  
Наверное, они оба просто сдали. Слишком много всего, слишком мало жизни, обычной жизни. Слишком не верится, что им это можно – просто жить.  
Дин начинает получать удовольствие. Точно. После первой партии, когда он складывает банкноты и сует их в задний карман, ему становится хорошо. Словно Дин только что осознал всю выгоду своего нового положения.  
Игра длится полтора часа. Все меньше и меньше парней готовы рискнуть и сыграть со знойной заезжей штучкой. А Дин развлекается. Иногда проигрывает. Иногда становится слабым. Он херовый актер, перевоплощаться всегда получалось лучше у Сэма, но сейчас Дин играет, ох, как он играет.  
Когда заканчиваются и те, кто велся на диново «слабо», он вздыхает и откладывает кий. И тут же оказывается прижат огромным толстым байкером к стене бара.  
Сэм в секунду оказывается на ногах. Он пробирается к Дину, расталкивая народ, не слыша, что ему говорят, не отвечая на тычки.

\- Вот мой парень, так что извини, плейбой!

Дин не выглядит напуганным, он насмешливо подмигивает байкеру, ныряет под его рукой и… и целует Сэма. Сэм стискивает Дина в объятьях. От брата пахнет куревом, и виски, и мужским одеколоном – адской смесью. Но это Дин, и все в порядке, он только дрожит немного… кажется.  
Сэм ловит завистливые взгляды всего бара, обнимает Дина за талию и выходит с ним на воздух.

\- Две с половиной штуки, Сэм! – орет Дин, плюхаясь на водительское сиденье Импалы. – Как с куста! Как у младенца отобрать соску, мне даже стыдно!

И ни слова ни будет о поцелуе в баре? О поцелуе в номере?

\- Ты меня заметил?  
\- Как только ты ввалился в дверь. Сэмми, у тебя такой рост, что стать человеком-невидимкой тебе не грозит.  
\- Зачем ты…  
\- Что? Я теперь должен сидеть дома и вышивать?

Когда Джесс была зла, она говорила таким специальным голосом – нарочито ровным, спокойным. У Дина нет никакого такого голоса, он просто зло щурит глаза, и выплевывает слова, но от этого страшно. Сэму страшно, потому что Дин на него сердится. Что ж за хрень?!

\- Нет, зачем дома… но тебе что, мало случая на заправке?  
\- Нет ничего, с чем я бы не справился, Сэм.

Импалу несет юзом на скользкой дороге – идет холодный дождь. Сэм забыл пристегнуться, и теперь его мотает по салону.  
Да, Скоттсдейл надолго запомнит эту девицу с яйцами.

\- А порно ты нафига смотрел?  
\- Хватит нудить. Ты сказал, что мне должно быть хорошо, тогда они вернут… вернут мне член. Ну и вот.  
\- И как – тебе было хорошо? – Сэм нарывается, это ясно. Он только не знает зачем.

Дин замолкает снова, закрывается. И когда Сэм уже готов извиниться за бестактность, брат говорит:

\- Нет. Не было. Мне даже было слегка… противно.  
\- Хм, – отвечает Сэм. Потому что это очень странно.  
\- Слушай, девушки не любят порно?  
\- Я не знаю… я не знаток.  
\- Да уж! – назидательно давит Дин. Он паркуется, поднимает воротник и выскакивает под дождь. Сэм изо всех сил держится, чтоб не набросить на голову Дина свою куртку.

***  
\- Ну что? За платьем? Почему люди такие психи?

Сэм не знает. Честно говоря, он не хочет никуда идти.

\- Дин, может завтра? Что-то я устал.  
\- Устал наблюдать, как я сражаю наповал всех парней в окрестности ста миль?

Еще и ржет, сука.

\- Ты между прочим – не образец женственности, Дин! Я бы не сказал, что ты самая классная девчонка, из тех, что я видел!

Дин так дует губы, что Сэм вот уже сейчас поверит – он обиделся.

\- У меня классные сиськи! – парирует Дин, развалившись в кресле. Он пересчитывает выигрыш.  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что тебе не нравится размер! – Сэм настолько ехиден, насколько вообще может.  
\- Это мне не нравится, а другим парням, я смотрю, очень! – Дин снова ржет. Он вроде и, правда, смирился, да? Смирился, и в следующем городе он найдет себе мужика, и трахнется, потому что это Дин, он уже понял, что с девчонками ему не светит…

Сэма душит воздухом от мысли, что в… Дина… кто-то войдет… членом.

\- Эй, Саманта, что с тобой?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Да брось. Видишь – даже я уже не переживаю.  
\- Это меня и беспокоит, – бормочет Сэм. Ему надо быть как можно ближе к Дину, но он не может найти повод.  
\- Да ладно, – ровно произносит Дин, швырнув пачку банкнот на кровать. – Я ж вру.  
\- Про что? – Сэм садится на кровать. Вот и повод – они разговаривают.  
\- Про то, что… я ни фига не в порядке, и знаешь почему, старик?

Сэм отрицательно качает головой, не отрывая взгляда от губ Дина. То, как они двигаются, как округляются на гласных, как смыкаются на согласных, как светится тонкая кожа, розовая, матовая… как Дин облизывает их кончиком языка.

\- Из-за тебя. Это блядское тело на тебя реагирует, Сэм. Я не виноват. Я думал – это так у девушек бывает. А оно… но я же хочу многих женщин! В смысле… хотел. А теперь…

Сэм боится пошевелится. Если он все правильно понял, Дин секунду назад сказал, что хочет его. Только его. Дин поперся в этот дристанный бар, чтоб проверить.  
Даже Сэм знает, что надо делать после таких признаний, но как назло – его парализовало.

\- Ладно, все, Сэм. Пошли за этим ебаным платьем. Но если не хочешь охотиться – давай сменим мотель и город, меня тут все достало!  
\- Дин…  
\- Заткнись.

Ни с одной девчонкой Сэм себе такого не позволял. Он сдергивает Дина с кресла, как пушинку. Тянет его на себя, и Дин поддается, сам садится на колени к Сэму, очень широко расставив ноги.  
Конечно, в поцелуе ведет Дин, кто бы сомневался, но Сэм знает, знает-знает-знает, что будет дальше! Почему бы не дать Дину побыть сверху?  
То, с какой легкостью они разрешают себе делать это, должно пугать. Но чтоб испугаться – надо задуматься, а Сэм не может. Он слишком давно хотел этого засранца.  
Дин снова восхитительно стонет, вибрируя горлом, и Сэм целует это горло, и ложбинку между ключиц, и тянет вверх прокуренную футболку, и наконец _трогает_ грудь Дина.  
Сжимает, мнет, дразнит соски, и Дин матерится на нем, удивленно и восхищенно… И ерзает на коленях Сэма, проезжается промежностью по твердому члену, стиснутому трусами и джинсами…

\- Дин, я хочу тебя… Дин, не могу больше…

Сэм подбрасывает Дина на коленях, стараясь вжаться в него сильнее, но только толкает его вверх.

\- Да, Сэм, – хрипло говорит Дин, ломая ногти о пуговицы на рубашке брата, – Ты слишком долго прожил монахом! Надо было заставить тебя снять девчонку.  
\- Заткнись, Дин. Просто заткнись, пожалуйста!

Сэм помогает снять с себя рубашку, футболку, но зависает, когда Дин дергает его ремень, ловко расстегивает и вынимает из шлевок.

\- Не хочешь помочь? – слегка раздраженно интересуется Дин. Он пыхтит, сражаясь с болтами на джинсах Сэма. Сэм выходит из ступора и падает назад, на кровать, увлекая за собой Дина.  
\- У тебя такая грудь… – шепчет он, и тянется губами, но Дин уворачивается – ему наконец удалось справиться со штанами брата. Сэм вжикает молнией, сжимает ягодицы Дина, а потом снимает с него трусы.  
На Дине мужские белые плавки – и у Сэма от этого пульсирует… он сейчас опозорится… он просто кончит!  
Абсолютно голый Дин лежит сверху и тяжело дышит.

\- Сэм…

Сэм не может ответить, он мечется прикосновениями по телу Дина, старается потрогать все-все, везде-везде. Горячие твердые соски вжимаются в Сэма.

\- Сэм. Постой. Сэм!

Сэм замирает, умоляюще глядя на Дина. Не надо. Пусть он не просит остановиться, пусть не говорит, что это неправильно!

\- Дин… пожалуйста… я не могу.  
\- А, хрен с тобой!  
Дин помогает Сэму освободиться от джинсов, забирается в кровать, пока Сэм отбрасывает скомканные штаны.  
Сэм роняет брата на спину, наваливается сверху, ерзает по гибкому тонкому телу, целует все, что попадает под губы, а потом Дин со звуком, подозрительно напоминающем мурлыканье, тянет руку вниз и обхватывает член Сэма.

\- Дин-Дин-Боже-я-сейчас… я кончу, Дин… – лепечет Сэм, замирая, прекращая делать хоть что-то…  
\- Мне еще далеко, так что давай, – шепчет Дин жарко, шепчет прямо в подбородок, выгибаясь под Сэмом, и это все.  
Сэм валится на бок, и Дин дрочит ему, сильно сжимая длинные пальцы на члене, не отрывая помутневших зеленых глаз от лица Сэма…  
Сэм кончает ярко, сильно, его много, он слишком горячий, и Дин все делает и-де-аль-но – он двигает кулаком, пока последние капли спермы не выстреливают вверх.

\- Дин, прости…  
\- Забей.  
\- Я не сдержался.  
\- Все нормально.  
\- Подожди. Не закрывайся. Не бросай меня… в смысле… Черт!  
\- У тебя размягчение мозга, Сэмми.  
\- Да. Да. Я хочу сделать… чтоб ты. Пожалуйста.  
\- Чего ты меня просишь? Я сам хочу.  
\- Ты поможешь мне? Ты скажешь?  
\- Сэм, я знаю не больше твоего! – Дин огрызается, и все же отползает в сторону, закутывается в одеяло. Он прячет глаза, комкает простынь, сжимает зубы. Сэм придвигается и целует его в подбородок, в скулу, а потом в губы. Дин не отвечает.

\- Ну Дин…  
\- Это срань господня! Какого хрена?!

Сэм умеет разговаривать с девушками в постели. Умеет сказать такое, чтоб девчонки улыбались, и чувствовали себя самыми желанными. Это легко, надо просто говорить, что хочется в данную минуту.  
Но это же Дин. Сэм плохо представляет, что сделает старший брат, если сказать, что у него самая охуительная грудь на свете. И самые потрясающие бедра. И умелые руки… Да, вот последнее – совсем лишнее.

\- Дин, скажи, что ты чувствуешь. Просто скажи мне.

Дин трет лицо ладонями, потом запрокидывает голову и беспомощно смотрит на потолок. Вот так, потолку, он и начинает рассказывать.

\- Это как будто стоит. Но не стоит – нечему, блядь. Хочется чего-то. Чтоб трогали. Чтоб ты трогал. Чтоб коснулся внизу, сжал… там и сжимать нечего. Чтоб… з… за… заполнил. Нет, все, хватит, Сэм!!!

Сэм не дает Дину вырваться и впервые понимает, о чем говорил брат: Дину на самом деле не хватает сил.

\- Дай мне попробовать. Разреши. Расслабься…  
\- Но я не могу!  
\- Ты должен. Я понимаю… то есть, не понимаю, но… Давай. Медленно…

Каждое слово – это поцелуй. Вот так, как тогда в самолете… Жаль, что тогда пришлось обойтись без поцелуев и прикосновений.  
Дин, наконец-то слушается и ложится на спину, вытянув ноги. У него крепко зажмурены веки.  
И Сэм наконец-то может разглядеть островок темно-русых волос в паху Дина. Может приблизиться к нему, целуя, трогая Дина везде.  
Когда Сэму остается пара сантиметров – он как раз вылизывает местечко возле пупка – сам пупок трогать не разрешили – Дин говорит, выдыхая каждое слово:

\- Не знал, что у меня брат – такой маньяк. Как от тебя девушки не сбегали – не понимаю!  
\- Что не так? – Сэм напрягается, но уговаривает себя не нервничать.  
\- Ты достал уже… ну спустись ты ниже! – рыданием сквозь зубы. У Сэма встает тут же, сразу, слишком резко.  
\- Да… Да, Дин…сейчас.

Господи, он весь мокрый. Правда.  
Сэм накрывает ладонью лобок, круговыми движениями массирует его, чуть надавливая, и Дина выносит:

\- Блин, да вот же, вот! – рычит он, стискивает указательный палец Сэма и прижимает его к горячей-горячей точке у самого входа, там, где… где… где губы. Под пальцем напряженный шарик, и Сэм чувствует, как от откровенности Дина горят щеки.  
\- Я понял… я понял, Дин… – извиняется Сэм, а Дин вздергивает бедра, прижимаясь лобком к руке Сэма, и рычит:  
\- Не тормози, блин!

И Сэм перестает тормозить, и дрочит Дину, и смачивает слюной пальцы другой руки, хотя внутри Дина мокро, но все равно, и вставляет в брата палец… и Дин на нем выгибается, ахнув, и требует:

\- Еще!

Сэм трахает Дина рукой, и не понимает, почему до сих пор не заменил пальцы членом, но он не может оторвать взгляда от хныкающего, всхлипывающего Дина, который разводит колени невозможно широко, который принимает в себя пальцы нетерпеливо и влажно… А потом накрывает своей рукой тот самый палец на той самой точке и задает другой темп.  
И кончает, сотрясаясь всем телом, и Сэм смотрит на его грудь, на покрасневшие набухшие соски, а потом жадно пялится на то, как вокруг его пальцев сжимается плоть…  
Когда Дин затихает, удивленно охнув, Сэм срывается.

\- Дин… резинки… где? Можно? Можно мне? Пустишь? Дин…  
\- Сэмми… это так классно. Боже, Сэм… А! Гондоны? В сумке, в боковом кармане… Нужны, да? А, да, конечно….

Сэм прыжком оказывается возле сумки, напряженный член шлепает его по животу, и взгляд Дина жжет спину, пока Сэм вытряхивает все из кармана подрагивающими пальцами.  
Резинка не раскатывается, и Дин помогает, ошалело поглядывая в глаза Сэму, а Сэм может думать только об одном, и его пугают эти мысли: «Засадить», «взять», «вставить», «выебать», «мое».  
Когда Сэм разводит Дину ноги, брат вдруг напрягается.

\- Что такое?  
\- Н-не знаю. Как это в меня войдет, Сэм? Вот отрастил себе…  
\- Все будет нормально. Обещаю.  
\- Ну… – Сэм не ждет возражений. Он щиплет сосок Дина, и Дин стонет, разводя длинные ноги. Сэм целует его и…

Внутри Дин мягкий, обволакивающий, теплый. Сэма сжимает сильно, и что-то случается, Сэма прорывает.

\- Мой хороший… как я хочу тебя… милый… я так ждал, боже… девочка моя, моя золотая, моя…

Это уже потом Дин пересказал эту сумасшедшую речь, наполненную лихорадочным бредом и женскими эпитетами. Ну, в смысле, то, что Дин запомнил, пока его самого не скрутило соленым желанием, заставившем танцевать ламбаду на члене Сэма и трогать себя, дополняя ощущения.

  
Сэм тяжелый и потный, а еще он очень наглый. Дину трудно, и нечем дышать. И так сиськи мешаются, а теперь еще рука Сэма поперек туловища – не вздохнуть.  
Внизу растекается истома. Чуть ниже живота что-то дрожит горячим, Дин ни фига не может понять, что это – но оно классно. Очень.  
Так крепко Сэм не спал с детства. Дин одевается бесшумно и выскальзывает на улицу – ему надо. Ему как никогда нужна Охота, жаль, что требуется только спалить платье, а не сразиться с вервульфом.  
Как назло, Дин не встречает никаких препятствий: по дереву забирается на второй этаж, выбивает стекло, находит платье, сжигает его на пустыре через квартал от дома…  
Когда он возвращается, Сэм наматывает круги вокруг Импалы – Дин на всякий случай оставил ее перед мотелем.

\- Где ты был?!  
\- Ты чего не спишь?  
\- Дин!  
\- Сэм, отпусти меня. Меня не было час сорок, отвали! Все, платье сожгли. Можно сваливать отсюда.

Сэм тычется холодными губами в губы, лапает, прижимает к себе, так, что трещат ребра.

\- Ты меня задушишь, я хрупкая девушка! – хрипит Дин, и Сэм его выпускает неохотно.  
\- Предупреждай, ладно?  
\- Я старший, мне и решать.  
\- Хочешь, уедем отсюда прямо сейчас?

То есть, для того, чтоб мелкий просто перестал спорить, Дину надо было стать бабой? Ну, вашу мать!

\- Нет, давай останемся на ночь. И убери от меня руки!

Сэм послушен, как выдрессированный щенок овчарки. Когда в комнате Дин идет к своей постели, Сэм дергается, словно хочет к нему. Но Дин демонстративно поворачивается спиной к брату и сухо кидает:

\- Спокойной ночи.

Дин может поспорить на десятку: сейчас Сэм спросит, все ли в порядке.  
Дин проигрывает. Сэм вздыхает, желает в ответ спокойной ночи и матрас на его кровати скрипит до утра. Дин не спит – слушает.

***  
Сэм просыпается от звуков Металлики. Радио орет на весь город:

Врубите свет!  
Врубите свет!  
Врубите свет!  
Ты знаешь, наши фэны безумны.  
Мы разнесём это место своей громкостью,  
Большей, чем когда бы, то ни было до нас.  
Сегодня только одно.  
Когда мы рокерим  
Нас уже не остановить!

\- Дин… ДИН!!! ВЫРУБИ!

Сэм даже не видит брата. А. О. Что он делает на полу?

\- Что ты делаешь на полу, Дин?!  
\- Не слышу, Сэмми, очень тихо говоришь!

Сэм улыбается, протягивает руку и выдергивает штекер. Радио захлебывается Металликой. В блаженной тишине слышно, как Дин пыхтит. Оказывается, он отжимается.

\- Почему бабы такие слабые, а, Сэм? Двадцать раз – и уже труп. Ужасно слабые руки. Давай, скажи мне, ты ведь знаешь.

Дин осекается, и с его лица сползает улыбка. Сэм заходит в ванную и начинает разглядывать свою шею – Дин смотрел на нее.  
На шее красуется красно-синий засос, здоровый, со следами зубов. Кровь сразу приливает к паху. Сэм вспоминает все.  
В том числе и то, как Дин ушел спать на свою кровать.

\- Дин, все нормально?

Дин как-то кисло усмехается и бормочет:

\- Я выиграл десятку.  
\- Что? Дин, ну правда.  
\- Все зашибенно. Валим отсюда.

В машине он сразу садится за руль, сразу врубает музыку и выжимает из своей Детки все, что может.  
Сэм пытается представить, как он вел бы себя, если б… если б его поимели.  
У него нет никаких идей.  
Их подрезает минивен, и Дин гудит, показывает в окно средний палец и материт водителя.  
Иногда Дин поворачивается к Сэму, хочет что-то сказать, но цепляется взглядом за засос и отворачивается.  
А еще он проверяет, не стало ли все, как раньше. Трогает грудь, постоянно ее трогает – скользящим быстрым движением. Скорее всего, он уже не осознает этого. А Сэма каждый раз пронзает возбуждением от копчика через весь позвоночник.

\- Дин…

Брат вздрагивает, не смотрит на Сэма, но говорит:

\- Чего?  
\- Куда мы так вламываем? Словно Люцифер на хвосте.  
\- Хотел бы я повидать Люцифера! – отвечает Дин, перекрикивая музыку. Ответ Сэм так и не получил.

Смотреть на то, как Дин сжимает рычаг коробки передач – невыносимо. Это тоже – оттуда, из стылого детства. Только сейчас за рулем взлохмаченная лихая девица. Надо было купить Дину другие джинсы – в этих видно движение мышц, когда Дин давит на газ.

\- Иллинойс.  
\- А?  
\- Мы едем в Иллинойс. Бобби звонил. Там орудуют демоны.  
\- И ты вот так мне это говоришь? Блин, Дин… Ты что, так сильно боишься потерять контроль, после того, как мы переспали?

Дин бледнеет. У него белеют даже губы, только самая кромка остается яркой, словно он наложил макияж.

\- Пошел нахуй! – спокойно произносит Дин. Сэму невпопад приходит в голову, что ему как-то везло раньше, это первый раз, когда его посылает женщина. Ну, номинально женщина, но все же.  
\- Дин, извини. Но ты делаешь вид, словно ничего не произошло.  
\- Ничего не произошло. Кроме того, что ты послан нахуй, Сэм.

Они молчат два часа.  
Сэм занимается самокопанием – у него это получается отлично, чего б не заняться?  
В конце концов, Дин останавливается у пролеска и сообщает:

\- Мне надо отлить.

Сэм бормочет, что ему тоже, и идет дрочить за ближайшее дерево, представляя, как Дин «отливает». Впрочем, сейчас в фантазии Сэма у брата есть член.

И они молчат еще два с половиной часа.

\- Давай остановимся, а? Ты за рулем уже семь часов, на фига это надо? Я жрать хочу.  
\- Нет, надо успеть до темноты.  
\- Мы не успеем до темноты, Дин.  
\- Значит, переночуем в машине.

Блядь. Он боится останавливаться с Сэмом в мотеле. Сэм дрочит в сортире на заправке, представляя секс с Дином на заднем сиденье Импалы.

***  
Это кафе, не бар. Маленькая уютная кафеха на границе штата. Дин так долго изучает меню, что Сэм начинает волноваться.

\- Мне салат, суп из шпината и минералку.  
\- Ди-и-ин, ты не заболел?  
\- Если это все – до смерти, я не хочу умереть жирной старухой. Впрочем, старухой я точно не умру.

Хорошо, что он усмехается и разговаривает.  
Он прав. Вот эту вот стенку между ними, что Дин выстраивал со вчерашнего, надо было поставить. Иначе Сэм завалил бы его уже три раза за поездку.  
Господи… Что ж такое?! Сэм никогда даже не думал такими словами. «Завалил». Это Дин, это его…

\- Давай поговорим.

Дин закатывает глаза.

\- Дин, ну правда. Пока мы здесь, в людном месте. Пока рядом… нет кроватей… давай поговорим.  
\- Ты же не отвяжешься?  
\- Если тебе будет легче, я отвяжусь.

Дин молча ковыряет листья салата.

\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Об инцесте? О том, что поимел брата в теле женщины…  
\- Дин, тише, услышат же…  
\- … о том, что у тебя теперь нет брата, а есть сестра, которая ни хера не может?  
\- Дин, не надо так.  
\- … или может быть о том, что эти сволочи все равно что-нибудь придумают, и мы дадим свое согласие?!  
\- Не дадим. Ни за что. Мы справимся! А остальное… с остальным тоже. Ты думаешь – я умею разговаривать? Мне тоже трудно, Дин! Ты вчера... а я… Каким дерьмом по-твоему я должен себя ощущать?! Да, я хотел тебя. Давно хотел… Да, я фрик, я больший фрик, чем мы думали. И это уже не спишешь на кровь демона. И…

Дин кидает на столик деньги за заказ и тащит Сэма за руку на улицу под внимательными взглядами всей кафешки.

\- Сэм, не устраивай истерику…  
\- А ты не городи чепухи! Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя виноватым! Я и так… постоянно… Я вечно виноват! Лучше бы они меня превратили, ты бы не парился, если б поимел меня!  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
\- Сам заткнись!

Так грубо и некрасиво они не ссорились с того времени, как Сэм заканчивал школу. То есть, они давно бы начали драку, если бы Дин не был девчонкой.  
Дин садится в машину, хлопнув дверью, Сэм плюхается на сиденье рядом. Если Дин и сейчас будет молчать, Сэм сделает что-нибудь непоправимое.

\- Ладно. В мотель. И по дороге в Макдак, мне нужен бургер.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно.

В мотеле Дин толкает Сэма к стене, как только они переступают порог комнаты. Сэм заводится с нуля до ста тут же, как чувствует пальцы Дина на своем ремне.

\- Ты… уверен… – спрашивает Сэм в промежутке между поцелуями.  
\- У меня самый идиотский брат на свете! – стонет Дин, поэтому Сэм задирает футболку и стискивает отяжелевшую грудь, а потом ныряет вниз и берет в рот сосок.  
Дин вскрикивает, и подается вперед, и Сэм задевает сосок зубами. Дин дрожит всем телом, а потом вдруг наклоняет голову и выдыхает в макушку Сэма:

\- Я от тебя теку весь день.

И опять – все.

 

  
Сэму хочется трахнуть Дина у стены, чтоб он обнимал ногами за пояс. Хочется схватить его и кружить по комнате, хочется отнести Дина на кровать, хочется… о, блин… надавить за затылок и заставить взять в рот. Но Сэм ничего этого не делает, он сам ведет себя как девчонка, позволяя Дину брать то, что он хочет. Сэм боится, что если Дин хоть на секунду почувствует себя…

\- Да не жмись, Сэм! – хрипит Дин, продолжая прижимать брата к скучным обоям. – Я не фарфоровый.  
\- С чего ты…  
\- У тебя все на лбу написано, придурок!  
\- Сучка!

Они поменялись!  
Сэму кажется, что он даже сечет момент, когда падает планка.  
Футболку – в стороны, с треском – мешает, джинсы рывком вниз, переступить, как в спаринге, вдавить Дина лбом в стену, сползти по нему вниз, по спине, вжаться лицом в поясницу, укусить за ягодицу, провести языком между и вверх, и по позвоночнику до самой шеи. Дин говорил – у него там теперь эрогенные зоны?  
О, да, детка, да! Дин выгибается, как кошка, так же шипит, одновременно и дергается в сторону от Сэма, влипая голой грудью в стену, и прижимается к языку, ласкающему спину. И _стонет_. Отчаянно, сипло, как в последний раз.  
Сэм опускается на колени, за бедра разворачивает Дина к себе лицом, и, не слушая сбивчивых матерных возражений, приникает к промежности, вылизывает Дина _там_.  
Когда Дин разводит ноги в очередной раз – это как награда. Он ритмично двигает бедрами навстречу, толкаясь собой в язык Сэма, и мычит, и поднимает руки – поднимается грудь – вцепляется пальцами в свои короткие волосы, и дергает прядки, запрокидывает голову.  
А потом вдруг сжимает одной рукой свою грудь, сминает ее, стискивает…  
Сэм, наверное, выглядит ужасно глупо, когда лижет, и трахает пальцами, и одновременно старается ничего не пропустить, смотрит жадно вверх…  
Но Дин его не видит, у него зажмурены глаза, искорежен рот, и Сэм прерывается на секунду, чтоб сказать:

\- Посмотри на меня…

И Дин смотрит, продолжая тискать свой сосок. Смотрит, ахает и кончает с шипением. Он снова пульсирует, и сжимается, и его трясет так, что Сэму кажется – если не придержать Дина за бедра – он упадет. Кружение пальцев Сэма он останавливает сам, обхватывая кольцом запястье брата.

\- Чувак… – стонет Дин и сползает по стенке вниз, где его ловит Сэм. – Чувак, это было охуительно. У тебя талант, а ты не пользуешься.

Если Сэм сейчас же не кончит, он свихнется. Сэм хочет попросить о чем-нибудь, но не может подобрать слова, и только повторяет, как заведенный:

\- Дин… Дин… Ну, Дин…

Дин целует Сэма, целует так, словно пробует какую-то еду – сосредоточенно, прислушиваясь к вкусу. Он слизывает себя с губ Сэма, смакует, и говорит:

\- Да. Знакомый вкус. Я вроде ничего так.  
\- Ди-и-ин…  
\- Ох, Сэмми… да ты уже все. Пошли. Пошли-пошли…

Сэм идет за Дином на кровать, как загипнотизированный. Он уже не может просить, он не знает, о чем просить, и Дин придумывает сам.

\- Стой. Стой так. Блядь, ну какой же ты огромный, Сэм! Давай… я… я попробую. И не вздумай трахать мой рот! Знаю я эти дела…

Дин облизывает губы. Он сидит на кровати, Сэм – между его ног. Член Сэма ровно напротив рта брата, напротив этих рабочих, чтоб ему, губ! Только сейчас Сэм понимает, насколько у Дина блядские губы.

\- Так. Сэм, приготовься. Даже если у меня хоть что-то получится, это будет худший отсос в твоей жизни. У тебя было много отсосов в жизни, Сэм?  
\- Ну, хватит! – Сэму обидно, и его трясет, и он уже готов плюнуть и обхватить себя сам, но Дин кивает и сразу забирает в рот головку.  
\- О боже! – у Сэма подкашиваются ноги. Рот Дина его покидает.  
\- Черт. Сэмми, ну… Ну… Стой спокойно. Я еще раз попробую.  
\- Да!  
\- Да ладно, я же ничего не сделал…  
\- Хватит болтать! – Сэм почти плачет.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно. Поехали.

Дин обнимает ладонью член Сэма, направляет его в свой рот и снова забирает губами головку. Там, во рту, он работает языком, вылизывает и сосет. Сэм начинает про себя повторять Конституцию.  
Дин берет глубже. Он поддрачивает член рукой и одновременно насаживается на него ртом. Слишком медленно. Слишком хорошо. Сэм осторожно опускает ладони на плечи Дина. Брат вздрагивает, и Сэм смотрит, как чуть покачивается его грудь.  
Дин выпускает изо рта член, и Сэм разочарованно хнычет.  
\- Потерпи, мелкий. Сейчас… Губы сводит…

"Мелкий"! Как в детстве.  
Дин теперь облизывает член, проходится по стволу, трет щелочку кончиком языка, снова лижет вену. Сэм чувствует, как напрягаются яйца. Наверное, Дин это тоже чувствует.  
Он облизывает ладонь – боже, это порно, это самое крутое порно – и обнимает мошонку, чуть сжимает ее, покачивает в горсти. И снова насаживается ртом на член.  
Все. Сэм больше не может. Он двигает бедрами, тычется Дину за щеку, проезжается по небу, он хочет глубже, так глубоко, как только можно, и Дин кашляет, но продолжает сосать и двигать кулаком по блестящему от собственной слюны члену Сэма.

\- Дин, осторожно… Дин, я сейчас…

Дин глотает, продолжая гладить яйца Сэма, словно запускает оргазм оттуда, словно заводит его своей ладонью. Сэм слишком _на поверхности_ , но он ощущает, как сжимается горло брата. Дин проглатывает все. Сэм валится на него, ноги не держат, и Дин снова распластан под ним на кровати.

\- Слезь, бугай…  
\- Сейчас… прости… секундочку.  
\- Ну, так и быть, секундочку можно, – ворчливо отвечает Дин. Ему некуда деть руки, и он осторожно касается плеч Сэма. Проводит по лопаткам и замирает, обнимая брата неловко.  
\- Это был самый плохой минет в моей жизни, – бормочет Сэм, утыкаясь носом в шелковистую щеку Дина. Брат дергается под ним, и Сэм перекатывается на спину  
\- Ах ты сволочь! – возмущенно вопит Дин. – Я все проглотил! Эта гадость у меня в желудке! Если мне вернут член, я больше никогда не буду заставлять девушек глотать – это мерзко!  
\- Правда? – Сэм невинно хлопает глазами, и Дин без размаха засаживает ему кулаком в плечо.  
\- Неправда. Но все равно.  
\- Это было потрясающе, Дин. Спасибо.  
\- Ой, закрой рот, ботаник, за секс не благодарят!

Но Сэм видит, что Дин доволен.

\- Холодно! – капризно тянет он, и Сэм откидывает одеяло. Они забираются в тепло, и Дин действительно холодный.  
\- Иди сюда…  
\- Это ты девчонке своей будешь говорить, – противореча словам, Дин пододвигается вплотную, и Сэм обнимает его крепко-крепко, укладывает светловолосую голову на свое плечо.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты, несмотря на свой занудный характер, все же нравишься бабам.  
\- Да? И почему?  
\- У тебя такие мускулы, что я реагирую низом, а не головой. Может, это такой закон природы? Потомство…

Сэм чувствует, как Дин напрягается. Наверное, он не думал о себе в таком ключе… Ну, что теоретически он может… стать матерью. Чертовы ангелы!!!  
Сэму хватает ума не говорить об этом. Он гладит Дина по волосам, по нежному животу, переплетается с ним ногами, греет между щиколоток его ледяные стопы.  
Он целует брата в шею под не проколотой мочкой уха, и Дин неслышно вздыхает.

\- Тискаться после траха – это тоже девчоночье, – замечает он, словно бы отстраненно. Ну, значит, Сэм девчонка, ему всегда это было нужно.

 

***  
\- Ты должен мне футболку.

Сэм выныривает из полудремы. Он все так же обнимает Дина со спины, мягкие ягодицы вжимаются в пах… Хм.

\- Все, что угодно, д… Дин.

Не-а. Не надо даже в шутку называть брата «дорогая». Несмотря ни на что.  
Сэм осторожно ведет руку вдоль тела Дина, млея от того, как он вздрагивает. Гладит шею, обводит скулу и за подбородок разворачивает к себе его притворно хмурое лицо. Дин сам целует Сэма, выдираясь из захвата. А потом садится сверху, сжимая бока брата бедрами.  
И отдергивает одеяло.  
Дин смотрит, как член Сэм поднимается, вот так, прямо под его взглядом – наливается, тяжелеет, увеличивается. Сэм не может понять, о чем Дин думает, не может расшифровать его выражение лица. Зависть? Обида? Похоть?

\- Слушай… – Дин не отрывает взгляда от члена, сглатывает гулко и ерошит волосы на затылке. – Слушай, наверное, надо убрать… ну в смысле… У моих девчонок было или совсем гладко там, или так… дорожка. Это же хуево выглядит, да?  
\- Не надо… Мне нравится. _Мои девушки_ тоже все там… убирали, но у тебя так… хорошо…

Мои девушки. Какие громкие слова!  
Если Дин перестанет вести тонким пальчиком вдоль ствола, Сэм ему, может, ответит нормально. Ответит, что ему страшно нравится этот кудрявый треугольник волос на выпуклом лобке, нравится, как они щекочут ладонь, если прижать ее плотно, нравится, что они такие русые, и такие жестко-мягкие, и что они – Дина.  
Дин ахает, когда Сэм обнимает его за спину и наклоняет резко к себе. Но брат не дается, сопротивляется, не разрешает себя поцеловать. Они замирают в выдохе от поцелуя.

\- Сэм, – произносит Дин, и черт-черт-черт.

Он женщина. Все. Сейчас, когда он прокатывает по языку имя младшего, когда смотрит в упор своими зеленющими глазами, когда его длинные-длинные ресницы почти щекочут прикосновениями – он девушка. Самая охренительная девушка на свете.

\- Что? – Сэм шепчет и сам не знает, почему.  
\- Сэмми…  
\- Да…  
\- Ты сделаешь все, что я попрошу?

Сэм в глубине души понимает, что это – Дин, и не надо, не надо вестись…

\- Слушай, чувак, сумка в багажнике. Гондоны там, сходишь? – нормальным голосом говорит Дин, и это Дин, никакая не девица, и Сэму хочется его пристукнуть, но в то же время он чувствует сильнейшее облегчение. Это его старший брат, и плевать, что у него сиськи. Плевать, что они делают совсем не то. В конце концов, это их специализация – влипать во всякую срань.  
\- Сэм? Ты надулся, что ли? Ладно, сам схожу.

Дин только перекидывает ногу, чтоб слезть с кровати, но Сэм не разрешает.

\- Я засмотрелся, сиди. Сейчас схожу. Принцесса!

В Сэма летит подушка. Здорово.

Теперь, когда сумка в номере и презервативы пулеметной лентой свисают с телевизора, они не могут вернуться к тому, с чего начали.  
Дин накидывает рубашку Сэма – _Боже мой, он голый под здоровой клетчатой рубашкой Сэма_ – и мечется по номеру, проверяя оружие, заряд у телефона, заряд у ноута, заряд у ноута Сэма…

\- Дин.  
\- Мы расслабились.  
\- Нет, мы просто…  
\- Мы расслабились, Сэм!  
\- Да. Хорошо. Ты прав. Но все равно – мы же решили переночевать и рано утром уехать.

Дин садится на табуретку и барабанит пальцами по столешнице. Нервно, по-женски. Он замечает, что стучит, и накрывает ладонью левой танцующие пальцы правой руки, прихлопывает, как комара.  
Сэм лихорадочно пытается сообразить, что сказать или сделать.

\- Мы будем спать, Дин?  
\- Да, ложись.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я просмотрю новости.  
\- А резинки? Убрать?

Дин вздрагивает и снова ерошит волосы, так что они наэлектризовываются и торчат в разные стороны.

\- Я веду себя, как баба? Как баба, которая сама не знает, чего хочет?  
\- Да ты что, Дин?! Только у тебя и остались на месте мозги, мои все уже вытекли.  
\- Надо было заставить тебя хоть кого-то трахать время от времени!

Это последнее, что говорит Дин, саркастически кривя губы, а потом он ничего не говорит, потому что неожиданно сильно толкает Сэма к кровати, заставляет его лечь и снова садится сверху. И больше он уже не останавливается.  
Дин целуется жарко, развратно, широко открывая рот и трахая языком рот Сэма. Он не прерывается, пока Сэм не начинает рычать от раздражения: хочется быть голым, и чтоб Дин тоже, а он все мучает, и потом все-таки разрешает. Сэм не успевает до конца снять джинсы, как Дин ловко раскатывает резинку по его члену и ай!  
Опускается сверху. Сосредоточенно, немного беспомощно. Он ерзает, принимая в себя Сэма медленно, дюйм за дюймом, доводя брата до исступления.  
Сэм толкается вверх, не выдерживая такой немыслимо-медленной скорости, а Дин ойкает и морщится.

\- Больно? Дин, прости! Больно?

Дин отрицательно качает головой, раскачиваясь. Привыкая. А потом, прищурившись, смотрит Сэму в глаза. И наклоняется, упирается ладонями в матрас по обе стороны от головы брата.  
И начинает трахать стреноженного штанами Сэма.  
Словно – это его член входит в Сэма. Словно это он натягивает, долбит, распяливает, жарит, _трахает_ , в бешеном ритме вздергивает бедра.  
Он прикусывает губу, и это слишком клево, слишком порнушно, слишком ярко. Сэм кладет ладони на узкую талию, помогая, но на самом деле просто чувствуя темп Дина, чувствуя, как он ускоряется.  
А потом Дин замирает, оставляя Сэма в секунде от оргазма, и говорит:

\- Помнишь Лизу?  
\- Что-о-о? – стонет Сэм.  
\- Лизу. Гимнасточку.  
\- Нет. Да, помню-у-у… Дин, еще…  
\- Погоди. Она делала так.

Дин сосредоточенно смотрит в потолок. Сэм ничего не понимает.

\- Что…  
\- Закрой рот. Я пытаюсь... О!

О? Он говорит: «О!»?  
Сэма стискивает внутри сильными горячими стенками, и он выгибается навстречу этому жару, но Дин прижимает его к матрасу, давит костяшками на грудную клетку, заставляя не шевелиться.

\- Ты не видишь? Я занят!  
\- Сучка! – шепчет Сэм и получает в награду довольную ухмылку и еще одно сжатие мышц.

В отместку Сэм обводит губы Дина, забирается за нижнюю, смачивая слюной палец. И касается вот там, где Дину тогда понравилось. Где нежно-нежно и влажно.

\- Еще! – быстро говорит Дин, и сжимает Сэма снова.

Он слишком откровенный, Сэм совсем на грани.  
Они синхронизируются, хотя Сэму очень трудно, перед глазами все плывет. Но, видимо, он что-то делает не так, потому что Дин откидывает его руку и сам прижимает себя, трет, кружит и выстанывает:

\- Двигайся же, Сэмми!

Два раза Сэма просить не нужно.

***

\- Спать?  
\- Угу. Поставь будильник на пять.  
\- Ты садист, Дин.  
\- Я знаю. Давай. И не прижимайся ко мне. Я разрешил сдвинуть кровати, но это еще не значит, что я в восторге от твоей туши рядом. Мне нужно пространство, Сэм. _Личное_. Ну?

Сэм отодвигается в сторону, но никак не может перестать улыбаться. Дин сейчас такой… расслабленный. Вымотанный оргазмами. Сонный. Зацелованные губы яркие и манящие, Сэм еле держится, что снова не начать приставать к своей девочке. В смысле… Черт.  
Дин отворачивается и натягивает на себя одеяло. А потом говорит в стенку:

\- Сэм… А ты классный ебарь. Серьезно, у тебя талант.  
\- Спи уже! – фыркает Сэм и незаметно пододвигается ближе.

Они просыпаются, когда солнце бьет в окна сквозь белые занавески. Телефон надрывается, как бешеный, и Сэм пытается понять, где валяется чертов аппарат.  
И обнаруживает, что прижат к Дину вплотную и снова упирается в его задницу полустоячим членом.

\- Прибей его, – сонно бормочет Дин и прижимается спиной к груди Сэма.

Телефон находится возле подушки.

\- Да, Бобби…  
\- Где вы?  
\- Мы в… а сколько времени?  
\- Одиннадцать… Только не говори мне, что вы спите.

Сэм вскакивает с кровати и начинает метаться по номеру. Дин сует голову под подушку.

\- Нет, мы не спим, мы... уже едем… почти… Я перезвоню.  
\- Сэм! Сэм, черт, заткнись и дай мне сказать!

Сэм замирает посреди комнаты, прижимая к себе рубашку.

\- Вам не надо в Иллинойс. Их там нет.  
\- А куда надо, Бобби?  
\- Вы и, правда, дрыхните. Охотнички, блин. Не знаю, куда надо, пытаюсь выяснить. Слишком много знамений. Оставайтесь на месте, олухи.  
\- Мы проспали? – интересуется Дин из-под подушки.  
\- Ага. Я же ставил будильник.  
\- Не слышал. Не говори, мне сколько времени.  
\- Одиннадцать.  
\- Ты глухой? СКОЛЬКО?!

Сэм выпаливает про «не надо ехать» и «оставайтесь на месте».

\- Сэ-э-эм… – тянет Дин и трет глаза.  
\- Чего?  
\- Почему у тебя такой довольный вид?  
\- Ничего не довольный! – смущенно бормочет Сэм и уходит в ванную. Когда он возвращается, Дин все еще в постели.  
\- Можно к тебе?  
\- Ты совсем дурак? Чего спрашиваешь? – Дин переключает каналы, но в это время по телеку или новости или передачи для дошкольников. Дин вырубает ящик.

Сэм не может удержаться. Он постоянно трогает Дина, гладит пальцами плечи, руки, шею, целует местечко под ухом, лижет мочку. Дин сначала делает вид, что ничего не происходит – они просто валяются в постели, что уже кажется бредом, и бездельничают.

\- Мне надо в душ, – в конце концов напряженно произносит Дин и сбегает.

Сэм вытягивается во весь рост, упираясь пятками в спинку кровати. Он не может вспомнить, когда ему было так хорошо – и это очень опасно. Это… неправильно. Сэму уже не хочется мочить демонов, ему вдруг становится глубоко плевать на Люцифера и ангелов, он просто хочет, чтоб это утро никогда не кончалось. Надо срочно… надо что-то делать.  
Но Сэм не может. Все. Труба.  
Дин выходит из ванной подозрительно быстро. Вокруг бедер обмотано полотенце и капли воды с волос стекают по шее, ласкают грудь, цепляются за торчащие соски.

\- Я тут подумал – мы и сами можем посмотреть знамения… – Дин натыкается на взгляд Сэма. – Эй. Ну… Проклятье. Не смотри так! Ты совершенно неуемный, у нас работа…

 

Они еще не делали этого при свете, когда в окно лупит солнце, когда городок за стенами мотеля живет своей обычной провинциальной жизнью… Они вообще очень мало еще… _это делали._  
Сэм старается успокоиться, пытается уговорить себя не реагировать, старается унять сердце, которое бьется в горле от нетерпения и предвкушения. Но в паху тяжело и тянет, и член задевает одеяло, и хочется потереться о матрас, а лучше – о Дина, потому что это совершенно невозможно.  
И если на секунду подумать о Дине – как о девушке, просто представить, на мгновение… то он не вышел бы в полотенце, если б не хотел спровоцировать Сэма. Конечно, он может не понимать, но скорее всего…

\- Дин, я не могу. Иди сюда.  
\- Маньяк.  
\- Я знаю. Мы быстро.  
\- Вот еще!

Полотенце остается лежать на вытертом паласе, когда Сэм за руку дергает Дина на себя.

\- Не хочу видеть твою рожу! – вдруг сообщает Дин и… _Спасите-помогите_. Встает на четвереньки, изгибается в пояснице.  
Сэм смотрит на свои лапища, лежащие на бедрах Дина. От его пальцев остаются белые пятна на нежной коже, и Сэм старается сжимать не сильно, насаживая на себя непривычно покорного Дина. В этой позе все слишком на виду, и Сэм снова боится спустить раньше времени.  
Если уж говорить _о его девушках_ – то эту позу никто из них не любил. Им казалось – это унизительно.  
А Дин… Он держится за спинку, и подается назад, и стонет громко, и матерится, и ахает, и ругается, что Сэм такой огромный, но Сэм знает, что ей не больно, ей хорошо, он чувствует, как внутри нее мокро. Она заводит руку назад и касается бедра Сэма. И немножко, совсем немножко управляет им, толкая в себя или просто держась… И когда Сэм уже на грани, она говорит:

\- Хочу перевернуться.

И ложится под него в миссионерскую позу, раздвинув длинные ноги.  
Сэм целует ее всю, он не может остановиться, и она разрешает, поддается, выгибается нетерпеливо, и Сэм наваливается сверху. Он трахает ее быстрыми судорожными толчками, и когда она кончает, стискивая Сэма ногами, засасывает его в себя и ужасно громко кричит «Да!», Сэм, кажется, отрубается, сотрясаясь в оргазме, которым она разрешила ему управлять.  
А потом Дин смотрит, как Сэм утирает идиотские слезы, удивляясь – откуда они взялись?  
И говорит:

\- Ладно тебе, Сэмми. Я надеюсь, что был не настолько плох.

А потом Дин обнимает его за шею и целует прямо в закрытый глаз, в соленое веко.

И Захария произносит:  
\- Не надейтесь, что ваша взяла, презренные грешники. Мы найдем на вас управу, от судьбы не уйдешь, Дин. Ты скажешь Михаилу «Да».

***  
Дина нет уже пять часов.  
Сэм даже набирал ему, но сбрасывал в последнюю секунду – не надо мешать брату.  
Когда Дин ушел, позвонил Бобби и сказал, куда ехать, но Сэм не стал догонять Дина – пусть. Это бесконечная гонка, они успеют в нее включиться.  
Они успеют.  
Сейчас – только работа, расчеты, выкладки и умозаключения. Тяжелые тома и латынь. Им нужен кольт, им нужен Люцифер. Сэм старается не думать про Чака и его книги – он очень надеется, что их приятелю-пророку хватит ума сделать вид, что он ничего не видел. Впрочем, зная тягу Чака к порнографии…  
Ладно, с этим разберемся позже.  
Кровати все еще сдвинуты, и Сэм специально не трогает их – пусть Дин придет и увидит. Пусть смутится. Пусть вспомнит.  
Вспомнит, как его отшвырнуло от Сэма, когда Захария щелкнул пальцами. Как он стукнул ладонью по своей плоской мужской груди, а потом сразу схватился за возвращенный член, сжал яйца. Как он издал ковбойский клич, и сразу кинулся одеваться. Как придирчиво считал оставшиеся презервативы, как он брился в ванной, как уходил за дверь, сияя, словно начищенный ствол.  
Ствол. Именно.  
Сэм засаживает кулаком в стену.  
Все. Все. Ну все уже! Надо забыть.  
Сколько это длилось? Два дня и несколько трахов? Сэм – не голубой. Ему не нравятся потные волосатые мужики. Вот когда рядом с ним была девчонка – это да, а так…  
Ему не нравятся мужики. Ему нравится Дин. Любой.  
Сэм сжимает в пальцах карандаш так сильно, что ломает его с хрустом.  
Сэм представляет, как ломает чью-нибудь руку.  
Он набирает смс твердыми пальцами: «У тебя все ок?» И не отправляет ее. Старший брат занят. Он празднует победу.  
Он поимел ангелов и демонов, он снова это сделал. Он поимел Сэма.  
Сэм трясет головой – в ушах звучит хриплый женский голос. Еще. Да. Так. Сэмми. Еще.  
Он даже не сфотографировал Дина. Теперь это все кажется сном, мороком. Кошмаром. Эротическим кошмаром парня, истосковавшегося по телкам. Может, пойти и снять кого-то? Сэм знает, что с ним сейчас пойдет любая. Не любая, ладно, но он найдет такую, которая пойдет. Беда в том, ни одна из них нахер не сдалась. Никто из них не будет так же хорош, как Дин. Никто не будет Дином.  
Дверь открывается бесшумно, так что Сэм вздрагивает, когда видит на пороге Дина. Брат стаскивает с плеч кожанку, кидает ее на стул и смотрит на сдвинутые кровати. Сэм не чувствует удовлетворения.

\- Как тут дела?  
\- Аризона.  
\- Бобби звонил?  
\- Угу. Как у тебя?  
\- Порядок.

От Дина пахнет алкоголем и женскими духами. Господи, это так привычно! Это такой знакомый набор, Сэм помнит эту смесь запахов еще со школы.  
Дин садится на одну из кроватей и свешивает между колен руки. Он не… Короче, он совсем не похож сейчас на пса из К9, которому дали трахнуть белую пуделиху. Кобель потом катался по лужайке и скакал – точь-в-точь Дин в Импале после хорошего секса.

\- Ну что, едем? – спрашивает Сэм, и Дин кивает, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Я упаковал твои вещи.

Дин снова кивает.

\- С тобой все хорошо? Все… вернулось?  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду, встает ли у меня, как раньше? Да, Сэмми.

Дин продолжает прятать глаза.  
Сэм поднимается, накидывает куртку и нарочито бодро говорит:

\- Пошли?

Дин смотрит на Сэма мельком и быстро облизывает нижнюю губу.  
Когда они выходят, Сэм замечает мимолетный вороватый взгляд брата в сторону чертовых кроватей.

Они гонят до Аризоны, и Бобби, словно издеваясь, говорит, что им туда не надо, и они не останавливаются в мотелях – потому что теперь оба этого не хотят, и один раз ночуют в машине – Дин на переднем сиденье, сидя, Сэм – скрючившись сзади.  
И когда через три дня они, заросшие, вымотанные и добитые обоюдным молчанием тормозят на границе Монтаны, Дин говорит:

\- Достаточно. Только этого нам не хватало.

Кажется, что он хрипит, потому что давно не говорил ни слова.  
Сэму бы притвориться, что он не понимает, о чем речь, но сил на притворство не осталось.

\- Хорошо. Заночуем? Если ты боишься оставаться со мной в одной комнате, возьмем два номера.

Дин смотрит на Сэма очень странно, словно видит его в первый раз.

\- У нас на два номера бабла не хватит, – говорит он. Врет, кажется.

Здесь все какое-то тусклое – и Сэм против воли вспоминает солнечное утро в день возвращения Дину его дорогого члена. Облезлый абажур у лампы, выцветшие обои, пыльные покрывала. Монтана, край света.  
Сэм боится, сам не знает чего. Боится и предвкушает, так что неприятно екает в груди. Но ничего не происходит – они идут по очереди в душ, и когда Сэм выходит из ванной, замерзший, потому что его брат-говнюк использовал всю горячую воду – Дин спит, с головой укрывшись одеялом.  
Сэм смотрит на его затылок – кажется, волосы отросли. Если вот так… тихонько… если зажать в зубах угол пододеяльника, то можно подрочить на этот затылок, усиленно не представляя, как Дин изгибался на члене и бесстыдно стонал.

 

Вот сейчас Сэм страшно рад, что у брата снова есть яйца. Не то чтоб он жалел раньше…  
Это странно, но Охота в лице вампиров сама находит их.  
Что толку гоняться за кольтом, Люцифером и демонами, если в любой момент кровопийцы могут напасть на человека? На женщину. На маленькую девочку.  
Мать спасти не удается, и пока Сэм сжигает гнездо, Дин убивает ее – процесс необратим, мать покусали.  
Девчонка спит – врач в ближайшей больнице говорит, это шок. Говорит, не перевязать ли вам ногу, сэр? Говорит, вам надо лечь на обследование.  
Дин говорит, что это ерунда, и брат его подлатает.  
Сэм представляет, как смотрелся бы рваный шрам на женском бедре.  
Зубная нить оставляет на деснах ментоловый привкус, когда Сэм перегрызает ее, наклонясь к самой коленке Дина. Дин застывает, а потов встряхивается и тянется за бутылкой джина. Он хлещет из горла, и это как-то слишком много даже для него.  
Они снова останавливаются в мотелях, но Дин каждый вечер заявляет:

\- Что-то я вымотался. Пора баиньки.

Сэм смотрит на часы и дергается, понимая, что Дин снова поперся спать в десять. Никаких баров? Никакой порнухи на ночь?  
Дрочить на спящего брата – это тоже новый ритуал.  
Сэм думал – станет легче. Но получается, что напряжение копится, и они не говорят о том, что Дин был бабой и спал с братом.  
Сэму кажется, что у него едет крыша. Он ждет, что вот сейчас появится Захария и скажет: «Ладно, Винчестеры, второй шанс!»  
Неважно, для кого он второй, главное, что можно будет снова целовать Дина, и спать с ним на сдвинутых кроватях, и…

\- Сэм… Эй, Сэмми!  
\- Что? Что такое?  
\- Ты вырубился за компом. Давай ложись.  
\- Дин…

Он даже не может хлопнуть Сэма по плечу? Ему так противно?

\- Дин…  
\- Не надо, Сэм.  
\- Да что не надо?! Я все время… Ладно. Проехали.  
\- Проехали.  
\- Мне паршиво без тебя, Дин.  
\- Не гони. Я же с тобой.

И все, и новый вечер, и Дин вдруг нажирается в хлам. Нажирается так, словно ему пятнадцать, а отец уехал, и он знает, что младший брат его не заложит.  
Это тот день, когда Дин все-таки идет в бар.  
Он звонит Сэму и успевает назвать только адрес заплетающимся языком, дальше он роняет мобильник. Сэм прилетает в эту «Подстреленную утку» или «Дохлую утку» – черт их разберет, эти орегонские названия, и Дин уже _почти_ лежит на полу и его уже _почти_ бьют.  
Сэм говорит, что пристрелит любого, кто дернется. Даже девушкой Дин не доставлял столько хлопот.  
Пока они идут к брошенной у бара Импале, Дин так крепко держится за брата, словно хочет вывихнуть ему плечо.  
А в номере Дин наваливается на Сэма у стены, его глаза лихорадочно блестят, и он… он… Сэм даже перестает придерживать пьяного Дина, потому что Дин его лапает прямо за промежность, и усмехается зло:

\- Что, Сэмми? Не гожусь я теперь? И правильно, парень… – Дин обдает пьяным влажным дыханием, и у него щетина на щеках, и тонкие злые морщинки возле глаз, и узкие бедра, и рваный шрам над коленкой. – Пр… прав-в-вильно, Сэмми! Настоящие мужики трахают настоящих телок…  
\- Дин…

Сэм прижимается губами к губам Дина, это не очень приятно – подбородок царапает щетина, и вкус алкоголя раздражает, и Дин не отвечает, а отталкивает Сэма – точнее, отталкивается от Сэма, и говорит, запинаясь:

\- Не надо меня… Не надо. Я со всем сп…сп…справлюсь.

Сэм еле успевает поймать Дина за ремень.  
На следующий день брат мучается похмельем, ржет и говорит:

\- Блядь, Сэмми, я ни хера не помню! Говоришь, меня чуть не отпиздили? Оу, вот я дал. Ну, что там у нас по плану?

Сэм уходит из номера и два часа бесцельно кружит по Бивертону. Беда в том, что он уже не вспоминает о сиськах Дина и его жарком нутре, не тоскует по мягким губам и тонкой талии – он хочет, чтоб Дин снова напился, чтоб снова его поцеловать.  
Когда он возвращается, потирая пальцем обветрившиеся губы, Дин встречает его у мотеля.

\- Если хочешь, мы можем опять разделиться.  
\- Мудак ты, Дин, – Сэм устало плетется в номер. Дин догоняет его в узком коридорчике – по пять дверей в номера с каждой стороны – и обхватывает мозолистыми ладонями голову Сэма, больно прижимая его уши, и _смотрит_.  
Ничего не делает. Не целует, не говорит. Смотрит тоскливо и опять _зло_. И Сэм понимает, что это не злость.  
Он не просекает, кто тянется первым, просто р-раз, и спиной Сэма вытирают стену. Дин вталкивает его в номер, и _пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!_  
На них, как всегда, слишком много одежды, много молний и пуговиц, и ремней, и шнурков, и Дин смотрит так, словно ждет команды «Мотор!» – Сэм видел такое в Голливуде. Нет-нет, не «Мотор!», а стой, Дин, не надо, Дин, давай не будем – и другую фантастическую чушь.  
Сэму надо как-то дать понять, что он хочет не меньше, когда извивается, помогая брату снять с себя футболку, когда целует его жадно, наплевав на щетину, когда трясущимися пальцами пытается расстегнуть джинсы…

\- Я хочу тебя! – это не нежно, совсем не бережно, это рыком в шею, и Дин говорит:  
\- Ну уж нет, Сэмми. Твоя очередь.

***

Поначалу… Поначалу Дин как будто стесняется своего тела. Нет, он раздевается без проблем, без проблем валит Сэма на кровать – Сэм уже отвык, Дин на самом деле ужасно сильный. И тяжелый. Но он ежится, когда касается членом члена брата, и словно бы хочет отодвинуться, и… Сэм последний раз видел _это_ , когда Дину было лет семнадцать, и отец страшно ругал его за плохую учебу и неприемлемое поведение. Дин краснеет.  
Не как Диана. Как Дин – густым лихорадочным румянцем, и ему не идет. И если до этого у Сэма и были сомнения, то теперь – никаких.

\- Слушай, – говорит Дин, ничего не делая. – Слушай, я точно знаю, что ты не… _не из этих._  
\- Может, ты заткнешься и трахнешь меня? Не знал, что ты так любишь трепаться в постели.

Дин щурится опасно, и…  
Его руки везде, и блядкие-блядские губы везде, и он кусает Сэма в плечо, оставляя отметину, и царапает короткими ногтями бицепс, присвистнув одобрительно, и Сэму тоже надо что-то делать, он не может сейчас просто _принимать_. Он сбрасывает с себя брата, и они лежат на боку, лицом друг к другу, и Дин толкается бедрами, елозит членом по члену, и давит на загривок, притягивая Сэма ближе, и упирается лбом в его лоб, ловит ртом дыхание.  
А потом Сэму становится невмоготу, и он обхватывает ладонью оба члена, притискивает их друг к другу и ведет кулак вверх.

\- С-с-сучка! – стонет Дин и кладет свои пальцы поверх. Это такая… такая тугая труба из их стиснутых кулаков, и с одной стороны горячий гладкий _чужой_ член, а с другой трутся рельефом пальцы, и для полного кайфа не хватает только рта Дина.  
Они целуются, и Сэм забывает сказать «Придурок», а когда до конца остается совсем немного, Дин разжимает и кулак, и губы, и отодвигается в сторону.

\- Ты дашь мне, Сэмми? – спрашивает он, и его низкий голос обволакивает Сэма всего. Разве можно… разве можно?  
\- Делай! – просит Сэм, и Дин говорит:  
\- А я не знаю как, – и лыбится напряженно. И Сэм шепчет ему на ухо – как.

Дин взвивается, матерится, надувает щеки, с шумом выпускает воздух, как морж, мотает головой, а Сэм балансирует на самой грани. Он решается:

\- Ты уже делал это, помнишь? Самый охуительный плохой отсос в моей жалкой жизни.

И Дин улыбается подозрительно широко, хлопает Сэма по бедру и сообщает:

\- Ладушки. Значит, это будет второй.

 

н принимает член Сэма глубже, словно сейчас у него там всего больше – больше рот, шире горло, он почти не кашляет, он сосет старательно и сильно, и Сэм чувствует, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

\- Дин! – кричит он. Нет сил и терпения, чтоб предупредить, но это самое « _Дин_ » – оно как «мамочки!» у других, нормальных, оно как «Боже мой!», как «Дьявол!» и все такое прочее.  
В последнюю секунду, словно вспомнив, Дин сжимает в горсти мошонку. Сэм дергается в его горле, но Дин не глотает. Он собирает сперму во рту, и когда Сэм, обессилев, расслабляется на подушке, Дин сплевывает в ладонь.

\- Фу. Гадость! – делится он наблюдением и морщит нос брезгливо. Сэму смешно.  
\- Давай уже.  
\- Нашел давалку!  
\- Не тяни, у тебя член уже фиолетовый.  
\- Это от холода.  
\- Да, безусловно. Ну, хватит, Дин!  
\- Я тебя порву нахер!  
\- Давай!  
\- Сам напросился.

Скользкие пальцы в заднице – это не самый приятный опыт. Конечно, от ломки по крови демона было куда как хуже, но это что-то совсем не так зашибенно, как писали на сайте…  
Сэм пытается расслабиться, но получается плохо. Главное не заржать, потому что Дин крайне сосредоточен. Он без спросу добавляет второй, и смотрит не на Сэма, а только туда, где пальцы долбят анус. Сэм глубоко дышит, и пытается зачем-то представить себя бабой, но от этого только хуже.  
Это уже слишком долго, хотя Сэм… Да, никакого дискомфорта. Внутри уже три, и Дин интересуется, не отрывая взгляда от задницы Сэма:

\- Может, хватит? Это так... так странно.  
\- Неприятно? – выдыхает Сэм.  
\- Не, туго. И… странно. И я долго не продержусь, Сэмми.

И Сэм сам слезает с пальцев. Сам подкладывает под задницу подушку. И разводит колени, как тогда Дин. От воспоминания снова накатывает возбуждение, пока еще слабое, намеком.  
Дин дышит со свистом, очень глубоко. По виску течет капля пота, и Сэм понимает, что самоконтроль у Дина просто невероятный. Но хочется, чтоб не было никакого.

\- Поехали, детка! – говорит Дин, пока, зажмурившись, вламывается внутрь.

Это больно и смешно, наверное, от зажима и стыда, и Дин такой напуганный и возбужденный, и такой здоровый внутри, но боль откатывает быстро. Стоит Дину облизать губы и сглотнуть, как все. Не больно, не плохо, а так хорошо, и у брата рвет башню, _наконец-то_.  
Он мычит и трахает Сэма, его пот капает на лоб, смешиваясь с потом брата, и Дин дрочит Сэму грубо и быстро, и что-то приказывает или просит, Сэм теряется, не понимает – просто тащится от того, как бьет внутри горячим.  
И Дин выскальзывает – так пусто – но снова насаживается на Сэма ртом и в этот раз глотает все до капли, выдаивает Сэма всухую.  
А потом нагло укладывает голову брата на свое плечо и чихает, пятерней зачесывая назад отросшие волосы Сэма.

\- Надеюсь, тебе было не хуже, чем мне. Когда ты меня трахал.

Это первый раз, когда Дин заговорил об этом, и Сэм лезет целоваться.

\- Ты неженка, Сэмми, – усмехается Дин, но он явно неохотно прекращает этот пост-траховый поцелуй. Идеальный пост-траховый поцелуй.  
Сэм трет щеку, и Дин говорит:

\- Вот черт. У тебя этот… ожог щетиной. Я побреюсь в следующий раз.

Помнится, он уже говорил что-то про «побрить». Сэм улыбается в плечо Дину, трется о него носом.

\- Слушай, Сэм… Получается… по всему выходит, когда я был бабой, я не был целкой, так?  
\- По всему выходит – не был, – Сэм очень старается быть серьезным. Он вспоминает, как было внутри, в Дине. Определенно, он не был девственницей.

\- Ну и отлично, тогда я за себя спокоен!

Сэм думает, что если посмотреть с другой… хм… стороны, то Дин сейчас кое в чем целка.  
Что ж. Даже если завтра они встретятся с Люцифером, сегодня у них есть время это исправить.

***

В Огайо Чак Шерли стоит в своей захламленной гостиной, задрав голову к потолку и вопит уже пятнадцать минут:

\- Серьезно? Слушайте, _серьезно_? Вы должны мне масло, у меня мозоли на ладонях. Эй! А писать-то мне о чем, гады?! Ведь это никто не выпусти в печать! Вы там? Кто-нибудь? Зак, ты, конечно, прости, это не мое дело, но, может, хватит учить Винчестеров? Але, кто-нибудь…


End file.
